


Lance Meets His Future Mother-In-Law

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), First Meetings, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Jokes, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protectiveness, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: And you know how protective Krolia is. Things go...well though! Really!Oneshot/drabble





	Lance Meets His Future Mother-In-Law

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/380556) by sharpkatsudon. 



Honestly was it weird how happy Lance was to finally meet Krolia? He and Keith had been dating for a while now, so this was right. Besides what’s more was that he knew how much she meant to Keith. Needless to say, he wanted to make a good impression.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you!” Lance said with a big grin as he came up to shake Krolia’s hand. “My name is Lance and I’m—“

“ _You break my son’s heart, I break your legs.”_

Oh, um. He wasn’t expecting that at all.

(For the record if Lance ever hurt Keith even on accident he’d break his own legs. He was just a good boyfriend like that).


End file.
